No Man's Kingdom
No Man's Kingdom (sometimes shortened to NoMa) was a conglomerate nation of cities, towns, and populations that were liberated and served the "No Man's King". The major spheres of thought in NMK revolved around breaking the ideas of serving a king, having to pay taxes, and having to give one's life for the crown and country. History The Holy War In the height of the Holy War against the dragons, the races of the realm banded together against their common Draconic foe in neutral zones known as “no man’s land” around the realm. Because strategies and technologies differed across the land, small settlements like The Delvin became secret summit points for the powers of the realm to share plans and collaborate on new projects like the Repeating Crossbow and the Catapult. As more generals, leaders, and strategists moved to The Delvin to work on winning the war, along came various races from around the realm. Realm War I As the war came to a close, many who lived at the Delvin returned to their natural home far across the realm. But for others, the thought of returning home and living under a leader meant now following a new draconian code. This irony left a bitter taste in the mouth of those who wanted to avoid the kings and dictators of the new world, and on the eve of the new era, they bound together to form the “No Man’s Kingdom” – A kingdom dedicated to no laws, no restrictions, and liberty for those under its rule to live life as they see fit. The first ruling of the new King Libertine was to ensure that nobody in the realm should feel subjected to the demands of a ruler. The No Man’s Army was established as a liberating force that would relieve subjects from their harsh leaders. Major tensions arose early on, the Troverth Dynasty to the west already had a sizeable claim of the continent, and all who lived within the region were subjected to the word of the Emporer, the latest in a long line of Troverths who ruled south Osugbo even during the era of Dragons. Troverth held an army over a hundred times the size of No Man, and it would have been unwise to tackle the sleeping giant. Instead, Troverth has been given temporary sanctuary from the No Man Conquests, and a weak alliance was formed between the two of them. The slave driven LaCroix Kingdom to the south is No Man’s next target, a kingdom set up around the same time as No Man’s. Their leader Count Mathias LaCroix is the very definition of everything No Man’s hates. He runs his kingdom on a mixture of blind faith and slavery, with an army that viciously fights ten times crueler than any other. Unfortunately, even though attacks on LaCroix began several years ago, very little progress has been made, and LaCroix continues to expand its territory outward, putting pressure on the Troverth and No Man’s borders as they try to stop this grave family. In 10 PR, the kingdom was subjected to The LaCroix Conspiracy, an ongoing operation to undermine the kingdom's intelligence and force them to divert forces west towards Champerty and Troverth. The Calvary Rush Locations The Delvin No Man's Kingdom was born out of The Delvin, which was previously a key meeting ground and central fortress of Osugbo in the Holy War, after the war, The Delvin became the capital of the No Man's Kingdom, and location of the No Man's Throne. Over the course of the Realm War, No Man's Kingdom liberated and gained control over several key populations in what would later be known as The East Hills. Potanate of Ahol The fifth of the kingdom's "freed" by No Man's. Central Burg of Batai The second of the kingdom's "freed" by No Man's. Batai was home to the Eastern Flower Monastary. Principality of Eleuthero The fourth of the kingdom's "freed" by No Man's. Eleuthero was known to have a Bard's College. The Franks The third of the kingdom's "freed" by No Man's. The Franks were notable for having a group of "Hired Hands" who formed the mercenaries known as "Frank's Protectors". Formerly Sovereign Ex-Capital of Mulyo The last of the kingdom's "freed" by No Man's. Mulyo was home to a notable Bard's College. Liberated Kingdom of Zokswi The first of the kingdom's "freed" by No Man's. Social Structure The Head The President-King The Body Consulers Questors